


An Inconsequential Price

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coercion, Conditioning, Desperate Kissing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: "You must be thirsty, Noct."Ardyn smiled at him, holding a glass of water in his hand, and until Ardyn had mentioned it, Noct hadn't thought so, but now it wasallhe could think about, how much he wanted even just a sip of that water.





	

"You must be thirsty, Noct." 

Ardyn smiled at him, holding a glass of water in his hand, and until Ardyn had mentioned it, Noct hadn't thought so, but now it was _all_ he could think about, how much he wanted even just a sip of that water. 

Ardyn set the glass on the table nearby. "For the inconsequential price of a kiss," he said, still smiling, "you can have all the water you'd like."

Noct stared at him, incredulous. 

He'd fought his way through the whole of Zegnautus Keep, almost to the Crystal, only to get knocked out again by Ardyn when he'd let his guard down, and now that he'd woken up chained to some sort of torture device, _this_ was the game Ardyn wanted to play?

"Fine," Noct decided, what the hell. It wasn't like he'd never kissed anyone before.

Ardyn moved in, delicately touching his fingertips to Noct's cheek, and pressed his mouth against Noct's.

Noct let it happen, but he didn't _want this,_ didn't care to put in any effort or make it _good_ for Ardyn, the fucking bastard, just closing his eyes and waiting for it to be over.

"Was that your first?" Ardyn asked, leaning back while Noct went red in the face with indignation. "Not a very good showing, Noct." He frowned, thoughtful. "Perhaps I should offer you some incentive."

Ardyn took a sip of the water, and Noct thought bitterly of _course,_ Ardyn was going to taunt him with it until Noct played right into his hands, but then Ardyn came close again and Noct realized he hadn't swallowed.

Noct opened his mouth almost eagerly for the kiss this time, moaning at the taste of the cool water sliding down his parched throat. It was gone too soon, Noct trying to suck every drop of it from Ardyn's mouth that he could, long past there would have been any left.

"More," Noct begged, his thirst far from abated, that scant relief worse like it had only made him realize how thirsty he actually was.

"But of course," Ardyn said, eyes gleaming, and took another too-small sip from the glass.

Noct tried to lean forward for it, but the chains didn't have that much give, Ardyn just out of reach as Noct realized what it was he wanted. _"Please,"_ Noct choked out, but Ardyn remained waiting, all the patience in the world. Noct grit his teeth, fists clenched. "Please kiss me," he added, hating himself, even more than the smile that was on Ardyn's face now.

He was _so_ thirsty, and Ardyn's mouth tasted cool and refreshing, the water that Noct sucked off his tongue better than anything he could ever imagine.

"Please Ardyn, kiss me again," Noct pleaded with him, when that was gone. 

Ardyn let Noct have the whole glass kiss by desperate kiss, Noct moaning into it as Ardyn trailed fingertips over his bare throat, a _far_ from inconsequential price—Noct didn't even realize until long after that the glass had gone empty more than a dozen kisses ago.

"You only had to ask, Noct." Ardyn told him with fondness in his tone, brushing fingers over Noct's cheek again, like Noct was a pet that had performed a clever trick.

-

Ardyn came in a few more times bearing glasses of water, waiting with infinite patience for Noct to beg him for it before he'd let him have any, until begging Ardyn for kisses was as natural as breathing. 

Noct hated how easy it was to say the words, how the reward made him feel _good_ about it.

He couldn't tell how long Ardyn had had him chained up in the windowless room, but it was long enough that Noct was getting hungry on top of the thirst.

"Can I have something to eat?" Noct asked the next time Ardyn stopped by.

Ardyn tilted a look at him. "Of course, Noct. You can have anything you'd like."

But not without a cost, Noct thought silently to himself.

Ardyn pressed a kiss to his mouth that Noct returned automatically, flushing when he realized what he'd done. 

He _didn't want it,_ that hadn't changed no matter how much Ardyn was fucking with his head, and Noct held onto that thought like a lifeline as Ardyn gave him an indulgent smile before taking his leave again.

-

Ardyn returned with steak, just the way Noct liked it, still bloody in the middle. He was cutting it into tiny bite-sized pieces, and Noct felt dread curl in his stomach as he wondered what indignity awaited him next.

The first piece Ardyn held out for him on the tip of the knife, and Noct took it gratefully.

It was cooked to perfection, not overdone, with just enough seasoning to really bring out the flavor of the meat. It probably wasn't the best steak he'd ever had, but Noct couldn't remember anything tasting better.

The next piece Ardyn held up between two fingers, bringing them to Noct's mouth.

Noct sighed, but resigned himself to it. He took the morsel, then sucked Ardyn's fingers clean, the lingering taste of the meat on them making Noct more enthusiastic than he might be in any other circumstance. It wasn't until Ardyn had fed him the very last piece that Noct realized he hadn't had to ask for anything. It was also when he noticed that Ardyn was glaringly hard, ruining the line of his pants. 

Noct swallowed, knowing what Ardyn expected of him.

He could play dumb, but who knew how Ardyn would react then? Noct was completely at his mercy, and he could only imagine the kinds of cruelties Ardyn would be too happy to inflict on him if Noct didn't follow the script.

"Please," Noct said at last. "Please let me suck your cock."

"How thoughtful of you, Noct." Ardyn commended him, petting his hair with one hand while the other reached over Noct's shoulder for a lever. It released the chains from the cross, dropping Noct gracelessly to the floor. 

Ardyn undid the clasps of his pants, and Noct swallowed nervously as Ardyn drew his cock out.

He'd never tried sucking anyone's cock before, and he doubted Ardyn was going be gentle with him. Noct opened his mouth for it nevertheless, concentrating on the texture of the skin and the feel of it on his tongue instead of the thought of exactly what he was doing, sucking on Ardyn's cock as he'd sucked on Ardyn's fingers just minutes before.

It seemed like it took forever, Noct's jaw aching with it as Ardyn thrust into his mouth, deeper every time.

Noct had tears in his eyes as Ardyn pulled on his hair, pushing inexorably in as Noct's throat finally relaxed and he'd taken Ardyn's cock fully into his mouth. Noct shuddered, wishing he were anywhere else at the moment, but he wasn't, and he groaned as Ardyn came down his throat, struggling in Ardyn's hold, but Ardyn didn't let go until Noct had swallowed it all. 

Noct just wanted to close his eyes and forget the whole thing, but Ardyn waited until Noct had licked him clean before he finally tucked himself back into his pants, giving Noct a last pat on the head that Noct tried not to lean into. 

"Why Noct," Ardyn said then, as if feigning surprise. "I do believe you enjoyed that more than I did."

Noct followed Ardyn's gaze down to where he was hard in his pants. He _didn't,_ that wasn't, but Ardyn's laughter echoed in the halls and in Noct's ears long after.

-

The next time Ardyn came in with a steak, Noct was still on the floor where Ardyn had left him. He hadn't jerked himself off, though he'd wanted to, though he'd known that it wouldn't have taken much at that point. 

Ardyn set the plate on the table again, but this time he stood waiting instead of cutting into it.

Noct shuffled forward, reaching out to undo Ardyn's pants, and Ardyn put a hand in his hair, petting him gently in a way that was more pleasant than Noct wanted.

Ardyn wasn't hard yet, but that was easily remedied.

Noct took almost all of it into his mouth immediately this time, moaning as he swallowed around Ardyn's cock, like he was more desperate for it than the steak.

Noct had figured out from before some of what Ardyn liked, and it didn't take as long as the last time for him to come down Noct's throat. He felt almost disappointed by that, aware as he was now of how hard he was, that if Ardyn would take just a bit longer, fucking Noct's mouth so roughly that his jaw would ache for hours afterwards, it might be enough to get him off too.

"Please touch me," Noct whispered, looking at the floor as he curled his fingers into his palms. If it was Ardyn, he wouldn't have to feel bad about it. Noct couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted after all.

Ardyn smiled benevolently at him, holding out his fingers for Noct to suck. "I don't believe you need that, do you Noct?"

Noct shivered as Ardyn dragged a nail hard over Noct's tongue, and Ardyn wasn't wrong, because he came in seconds. 

-

"What would you give me if I let you fuck me?" Noct asked the next time, after Ardyn had taken his pleasure form Noct's mouth and fed him bits of meat from his hands.

Ardyn laughed. _"Let?"_ he returned, in a tone so disbelieving that Noct felt his whole body heat with shame. Ardyn tugged him up so Noct was half leaning on him, pinned between Ardyn and the wall, murmuring against Noct's lips. "You're going to _beg_ me for it, aren't you Noct?"

Noct closed his eyes, despairing. He knew it was true, and that was the worst thing of all.


End file.
